


you and me (on a little rainy street)

by magnoliafilms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Literally Tooth Rotting, M/M, shirtless boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms
Summary: “It’s raining outside.”“It is.” Seonghwa said with a smile.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	you and me (on a little rainy street)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of me watching a cute tiktok and feeling inspired, so you're all welcome.  
> Thanks to Haru for validating me.  
> Work Title is from: Gene Kelly by Sammy Copley

“It’s raining outside.” 

Seonghwa looked up from where he sat on the couch. He closed his book around his thumb to save his place as he focused on where Hongjoong stood by the window. 

It was, in fact, raining. He could hear the way it steadily pounded against the roof. Seonghwa had noticed the stormy clouds that hung in the air earlier in the day, and had anticipated a night indoors. The small log fire was burning warmly in the corner, and they’d both spent the afternoon lounging around in the living room.

Hongjoong had brought out his guitar at one point and began to play. Seonghwa had hummed along during the parts he knew, but focused more on the content of his book. 

It was quiet, comfortable. Everything they were used to.

“It is.” Seonghwa said with a smile, folding the corner of the page he was on and placing it on the coffee table, then rising from where he sat and coming to stand just behind Hongjoong. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rested his head on Hongjoong’s shoulder.

“Can we go out?” Hongjoong asked, tugging on the stretchy fabric of Seonghwa’s sweater.

“Out in the rain?” Seonghwa said, squeezing Hongjoong a little tighter.

Hongjoong rocked from side to side, taking Seonghwa with him. “Yeah, you don’t have to come. I just think it’d be nice.”

Seonghwa poked him teasingly in the side, “I’m not letting you go outside alone. Besides won’t you be cold out there? It’s freezing.”

“You could keep me warm.” Hongjoong said with a smirk, pressing a kiss to the side of Seonghwa’s hand. 

Seonghwa huffed, but knew that there was no way he was getting out of this one. “Fine,’ He said, but he knew Hongjoong could hear the smile in his voice, “Will you at least put a jacket on?” 

But Hongjoong was already pulling him towards the door, giggling as he moved through their tiny house. Hongjoong ran down the front steps, and Seonghwa followed behind him. He watched as the rain fell heavily around them.

It soaked Hongjoong’s hair, sticking it to his forehead, Seonghwa could feel his own dark hair falling victim to the same fate. Hongjoong laughed, tipping his head back and staring up at the sky. His mouth was open and he spun with his arms outstretched. 

As he twisted, water droplets flew off of his practically drenched shirt. Seonghwa watched as he moved, whirling faster and faster. Around and around, until his foot slipped in a particularly wet puddle. 

Seonghwa practically jumped forwards, sweeping him into a tight embrace to stop him from falling to the ground. 

“You numpty.” He said as he brought Hongjoong upright, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Hongjoong beamed at him, “Well I’m just so lucky I have you here to stop me when I fall.”

He leaned in, lifting up on his toes a little, and pulled Seonghwa into a breathtaking kiss. Rain dripped down the sides on their faces, and Seonghwa brought a hand up to cup Hongjoong’s cheek. 

His clothes were completely drenched now, and he found that he had managed to stop caring so much about the rain. 

Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, pulling him closer. Rocking on his feet as he pressed closer. Seonghwa used his body in an attempt to shield Hongjoong from the rain, though it proved rather ineffective when the boy pulled back and twirled away suddenly.

“Dance with me,” Hongjoong said with his hands outstretched.

“I think we should really be getting back inside soon.” Seonghwa said earnestly, “Look at you! You’re drenched!”

“So are you darling,” Hongjoong teased, “A little rain never hurt anybody.”

Seonghwa sighed and moved over to where Hongjoong was standing. He took Hongjoong’s hands in his own and fitted them into some awkward slow dancing position. But it worked, Hongjoong’s face lit up and he started to turn them around, little circles where their feet occasionally crashed into each other. 

  
  


Seonghwa bent down so that their noses touched every so often and Hongjoong giggled every time it happened. 

Seonghwa kissed him again. Soft and tender and sweet and utterly soaked by the autumn rain. There was a slight breeze that blew past and occasionally flicked their rain soaked hair up and into the air. 

Hongjoong threaded his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair and brought them down to rest at the base of his neck, bringing him in for another kiss. The water that came with them was cold, and trickled under his sweater, falling down his back. He was completely drenched, but Hongjoong felt so warm pressed against him like this. 

The rain continued to pour, thick and heavy and gray in the sky as it fell. Time fell away and they stayed outside for what felt like hours.

Hongjoong sat down at one point. Dropped to his knees and twisted them underneath him as he sat back on his hands and stared up at the sky. Seonghwa lay down just behind him, and Hongjoong twisted so that he could lay his head against Seonghwa’s stomach. 

The rain felt cool as it fell against his face, and he reached out for Hongjoong’s hand. He pressed his mouth against Hongjoong’s palm, kissing up the length of his thumb. Hongjoong tucked his hand under Seonghwa’s chin and slid the pad of his index finger along the underside of Seonghwa’s jawline. 

Seonghwa shivered involuntarily. “Are you cold?” Hongjoong asked, turning his head. 

“No,” Seonghwa forced out, “I’m just fine. I like being out here… With you.”

That rewarded him another of Hongjoong’s stellar smiles, and he couldn’t help but return it. Hongjoong shuffled along the concrete and laid next to Seonghwa, pressing their shoulders and hands and thighs against each other. 

Hongjoong slipped his hand into Seonghwa’s and squeezed it tightly. They stared up, up at the great gray expanse, silently watching the world move by as the rain fell around them. Seonghwa lifted their linked hands and pressed his lips against Hongjoong’s knuckles. They were red and bitterly cold from the weather and Seonghwa brought his other hand up to cover Hongjoong’s own.

“I think you have a thing for hands.” Hongjoong said with a laugh. 

Seonghwa flushed, “Are you cold?” he said instead, “We can go inside, I think we’ve been out here for long enough.”

Hongjoong seemed only mildly disappointed.

“We can go take a shower, and sit by the fire.” Seonghwa tried and when Hongjoong only raised an eyebrow in response he added, “I’ll make you hot chocolate.”

Hongjoong’s eyes lit up, “Why didn’t you say that from the beginning?”

Seonghwa laughed and poked him in the side. “You are a literal child, have I told you that?”

Hongjoong stood up first and extended a hand to Seonghwa to help him up. “Multiple times darling, and yet, you still love me.” 

Seonghwa pulled him into a hug from behind and pressed a kiss against the soft skin under Hongjoong’s ear. “I do,” he whispered before pulling away. Hongjoong took his hand as they walked back up the front stairs. 

They stood on the doormat and dripped for a moment before finally thinking the better of it and moving inside to stand in front of the log burner. Seonghwa bent down to put another log of fire onto the dying embers, careful not to drip any residual water from his sleeves.

When he stood up again, Hongjoong was standing shirtless beside him.

“That’s new,” Seonghwa said, feeling a little startled.

“You didn’t expect me to stand here in my soaked shirt for the whole time, did you?” 

Seonghwa shook his head quickly, “No, of course not.” He said with a frown. He jumped when Hongjoong reached out and tugged the bottom of his sweater. 

“You’re drenched too,” Hongjoong said simply, then more quietly he added, “Besides, I don’t want to be the only one shirtless here.”

Seonghwa grabbed onto the edges of his sweater without another word and slowly lifted it over his head. The fabric caught on his hair and arms as he slid it off, but eventually he stood holding his sopping wet shirt in one hand, while Hongjoong stood in front of him.

Hongjoong moved first, closing the space between them and encircling Seonghwa in a tender embrace, arms twining around his exposed torso.

“I am so so in love with you.” He said quietly, head resting firmly on Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

Seonghwa turned his head and kissed the tip of Hongjoong’s ear. He slid his own hands up to rest around Hongjoong’s waist and spread the fingers of his left hand against the soft skin of Hongjoong’s lower back as he pulled back to press another gentle kiss against Hongjoong’s parted lips. 

“Likewise.” he said simply when he pulled away and Hongjoong grinned as he pulled in one last time.

Outside, the rain fell. Thick and heavy as it had all afternoon. But inside and in each other's arms, they felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/thekeehorse)  
> • [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa)  
> 


End file.
